


Honeymoon Avenue (Larry Mpreg with Niam and Zayniel)

by Koinu17



Category: Actor RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Daniel, Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Cheating, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Maid Daniel, Mpreg, Party Boy Niall, Police Officer Liam, Rich Louis, Rich Niall, Rich Zayn, Top Daniel, Top Liam, Top Louis, Top Zayn, maid Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koinu17/pseuds/Koinu17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry dated in High School Louis broke Harry's heart saying he was just a phase. Louis didn't mean what he said but his parents didn't like his life style and after they split up they sent Louis to a gay away camp. Years later Harry is part of a maid agency since he cant afford university he was placed in a Mansion where he finds out he works for the now Rich and well known Louis Tomlinson and his wife Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honeymoon Avenue

**Author's Note:**

> Let me Know what you think!!! So the couples are Larry Niam and Zayniel (which is Daniel Sharman and Zayn Malik) you guys decide

**Harry POV**

It was the last day of school i was out on the bleachers watching the love of my life graduate without me. My lover Louis was born 3 years before me when they called his name i clapped and cheered out loud. Louis looks up at me and smiles before grabbing his diploma. A few hours later i was waiting for Louis at the school entrance when he found me he looks upset.

"What's Wrong Louis?" I asked concerned for the boy I Love.

"We can't be together Harry.." Louis says silently i feel my chest tighten and my whole world shatter into nothing.

"N...No you can't m...mean that" I whimper tears start to stream down my face.

"I do you were just a phase a good fuck good bye Harry" Louis turns to leave and i cry my eyes out.

Years pass and I Graduate from school but since i can't afford college i become a maid. In the agency i meet my best friend Daniel me and him became close but ever since Louis i have these walls that refuse to go down. 

"Hey Harry the boss got us our home assignments looks like we are gonna be live in maids and we don't live far from each other my new bosses name is Zayn Malik" Daniel smiles looking at me as i read through my papers the client is someone named Eleanor Calder and her Fiancee whose name isn't listed.

"My bosses are a girl named Eleanor and her fiancee who decided not to put his name in the paperwork great fun" I say sarcastically as i grab my bags and place them into Daniel's car.

"Well I live a block away from you since the mansions seem to own there one block" Daniel laughs we get in the car and he drives us he pulls up in front of my new home. 

"See you later Danny take care" I smile and hug him before grabbing my bag i ring the mansion door bell. A woman answers and smiles letting me in.

"Darling our new made is her come meet him" I shake her hand and smile.

"Nice to meet you mam I'm Harry Styles" suddenly I hear a wine glass shatter i turn and my jaw drops there stood the man i never thought I'd see again and he was still perfect Louis Tomlinson. Without a word i grab a rag and clean the mess Louis made.

"Look at that Lou he's well trained we don't even have to ask" I roll my eyes embarrassed, angry, confused and happy all at the same time. I could feel Louis starring at me and if i didn't know any better i'd think he was still in love with me but that can't be true.


	2. Boy

**Harry POV**

 

It has been a few days since I moved in and started working for Louis and Princess Eleanor she's quite annoying. Eleanor decided to visit her family out of town so it was just me and Louis for a few weeks. I was cleaning the house when Louis comes home from wherever he works. Louis was born in the high class society of people i wasn't so lucky my mom wasn't a rich woman like Lou's mom or my dad wasn't born into money like his but, I always loved him and i still do. Louis clears his throat looking at me.

"So how was your day Harry not to hard I hope" Louis says obviously trying to be nice. 

"It was a ton easier without princess Eleanor" I say with the most attitude i can.

"Watch it that's my fiancee your talking about" he says loudly.

"Yeah because your straight not gay at all are you?" I say glaring at me suddenly I feel my self lifted and pinned to the wall.

"Don't you dare say away I told you that was a phase so don't bring it up ever again got it?" I was a little scared but also a bit turned on i never realized how sexy Louis was when he was angry I look down, and smirk he was definitely enjoying this.

"Oh Louis your body seems to disagree completely." I smirk he looks down then back up we were silent for awhile and i start to get nervous i was about to say something else when Louis puts me down.

"Not a word" He says before leaving to his room shutting the door.

**Louis POV**

A few hours later i go to check on Harry I open his room door he's in bed in barely any clothes i bite my lip and start snooping. While going through his drawers i notice he has a few panties seems Harry has a little princess side I grow hard almost instantly shit as i start putting things away I hear harry moan and then talk in his sleep.

"Mmm L...Louis I'm scared this is my first time" Harry whimpers in his sleep my eyes widen as i instantly recognize the words those are what he spoke when i took his virginity. I began to rub myself off in the same room as the boy dreaming about me.

***Flashback***

It was the night of our senior Prom we were in a motel room I had paid for I was holding him close kissing him softly he was 16 and i was 18. I had begun stripping us and after we were naked he uttered the words as i was kissing his neck.

"Mmm L...Louis I'm scared this is my first time" He moaned blushing as i looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry babe i'll make it easy for you" I began kissing down his body and spread his legs I grabbed the lube and poured some on his hole. I began to rub it in and finger his hole Harry lets out a whimper.

"Louis that stings" I look and kiss him to get his mind off the pain after I properly loosen him up I place the condom on my cock and spread the lube on it i press in slowly watching the beautiful boy below me make a face of pain.

"I'm so sorry Harry i promise it gets alot easier" as we continue the whimpers turn into moans and groans before I can finish my daydream i hear someone clear his throat.

***End of Flashback***

I blush looking up to see harry staring at me hand on my cock leaking precum he's on his bed and I look noticing he's in a pair of panties.

"What are you doing Louis" his eyes never leaving my large thick hard cock.

"I'm um well wanking obviously you were dreaming about us weren't you?" I ask Harry walks over to me.

"Yes...why did you leave me? For real this time please tell me." He asks and i gulp.

"The truth is my parents found out and they said they sent me to one of those camps if i didn't leave you i was scared and stupid" I stare into his eyes those perfect emerald orbs.

"Okay well your rich now why are you with Eleanor? Leave her be with who you want to be?" I sigh and look down.

"I can't hurt her shes nice to me she wants a kid and I've been trying so hard to give her that but... we never seem to conceive" I look at him he has a disgusted look on his face and i continue on "but Harry I miss you so much" that's when i realize i still love this boy.

"Then maybe for now till you sort things out I can help you" I was about to ask what he means when i feel something wet on my cock I instantly moan looking down at the boy sucking me off. I grab onto his curls guiding him all the way down then back up i begin to feel my self reaching my limit.

"Harry stop I'm close i don't want to cum in your mouth" Harry looks up and i continue "I want to fill you up princess" I realize what i say and he swallows striping off his panties before crawling into his bed before laying on his back.

"Then come and get it daddy" that is when i lose control i couldn't find condoms just lube but hell I know i'm clean and harry i can trust so i lube up and press into him he makes the same breathy moan as the first time. I begin to thrust in and out watching his long curls bounce around till they begin to stick to his sweat. He looks up blushing biting his lip "Kiss me daddy." I do just that I kiss him with all I had in me feeling him tight around me i knew i wouldn't last long but i didn't want to cum first. Suddenly i hear harry let out a moan and cum all over his chest. When i saw this I thrust hard a few more times and filled him up collapsing beside him.

"We can't do this again Harry this was a mistake?.." I run out the room and go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want Niam and Zayniel chapters later on

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue is short i will make chapters longer.


End file.
